potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Templar Order/@comment-5698212-20140904061057/@comment-3432656-20140906221755
Below Are listed the ranks available to you. Keep an eye on this as it will be updated: Military System (Highest to Lowest): - Grand Master - Leader of both Military and political aspects, all should obey the Grand Master - Grand Marshal - In charge of war and military issues, seen as the 2nd most important member of the order, after the Grand Master - Baron - Controls the squires and military training - Lord - General Lord, assists Barons in their jobs, the lowest in the High ranks of the military section - Master Templar - one of the highest obtainable ranks within the Templar Order, and those who held this title were presumed to have reached the peak of their training as a Templar Knight. The rank garnered a large amount of respect from other members within the Order and indicated individuals who possessed uncommon skill and talent, most often in the arts of stealth and assassination. - Templar Knight - As the name fits, fights in the name of Christ and may go on Crusades to other worlds, can have up to 10 seargents under their command - Templar Squire - To become a knight you must be of noble birth, these men are not noble and so they can command up to 5 seargents, they usually still have the strength of templar knights - Templar Sergeant - Of noble birth, but has not achieved the right to wear the white mantle, therefore their leadership skills are limited - Sergeant - The underlings of squires and usually the guardians of transported goods, squires and knights, they have yet to prove themselves within the order - Recruit - The lowest men, not fully accepted into the order until they have proved themselves, fight as a sort of mercenary force, if they are of a wealthy background or perform greatly in battle they will be promoted to templar sergeant Political System (Highest to Lowest )NOTE to join the Political career path you must reach Templar Squire/Knight rank in Military Career: - Grand Master - Again his Grand power is used within the political aspect too, if there is deadlock on a decision, the Grand Master makes the final call - Seneschal - The right Hand Man to the Grand Master, he acts as an advisor and has much political power, he will rule whilst the Grand Master is absent and looks after financial aspects of the empire/kingdom, eg mining/taxes - Grand Vizier of the Order Council - Takes care of many political issues and meets with the provincial masters to discuss the empire/kingdom, 3rd only to the Seneschal and Grand Master - Provincial Masters - Governors of Templar controlled provinces separate from any other governments. - Count - Whilst the Provincial Masters tend to the planet, the Counts look over the cities on each planet and see that they work efficiently. - Scholar - A political man in training, each Count will usually have control of 3 at a time, he must guide them and they may assist him in keeping civil unrest down.